


Narry fluffiness

by Qwerty1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty1/pseuds/Qwerty1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in lack of imagination...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narry fluffiness

"Ni? You with me, angel?" I hear my boyfriend whispering somewhere above me.   
I blink a few times and my eyes slowly regains focus. Harry is laying next to me, running his fingers through my hair. I try to sit up, but my body feels really heavy.

"You were down for quite some time, love. I'm not sure you should move just yet", he says gently and presses a kiss to my forehead.  
I nod.  
"I feel really sore. How many times did I come?"  
He thinks for a moment.  
"Three or four, I kinda lost count", he admits with a blush.  
"Four!? Well, that explains why I feel like shit."  
He laughts and holds my close to him, so I can hear his heartbeat.

"Yea, it must be some kind of record. I didn't hurt you, did I?"  
I examine myself, lifting one body part at time. I spot a few bruises in the pale skin of my arms, but other than that it's not that bad.  
"I feel alright, you didn't hurt me. I liked it, honestly."  
He presses a kiss to my lips.  
"I'm so proud of you, you know that right?"   
"Yeah. I love you."  
"I love you more", he protests.  
"Not a chance."  
He just shakes his head and looks at me lovingly. We lay like that for some time, my head on his chest and his arms sround me.

"We should take a warm bath, it'll make you feel better", he whispers against my hair.  
"Will you wash my hair?" I ask, sounding like a five year old.  
"Of course I will, angel. Put your arms around my neck, I'll even carry you."  
I obey. He gets into sitting position, puts one arm behind my back, the other under my knees and lifts me from the bed. 

I shiver as the cold bathtub surface comes in contact with my bare skin. Harry gets in behind me and gets the hot water running from the tap. I lean back against him, my head right below his shoulder.   
"I'm so lucky to have you, I love you so much", I whisper.  
"Oh no, I'm the lucky one here", he says, making me giggle.

I close my eyes as I feel him running his fingers throught my hair.


End file.
